Wish I'd Stayed
by Ladieesailor
Summary: Age 11, Max loses her memories, forgetting there ever was a flock, forgetting about Fang. And in turn she was forgotten. Years later she is accepted into college on a rugby scholarship where she kindles a strange relationship with the team captain, someone she can't help but recognise. Repost, originally MusicMayhem93, now Ladieesailor. :) enjoy!


_A/N. I am reposting this story under a new name due to issues with my old account MusicMayhem93, now Ladieesailor :) Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Take that one, she looks tough. I want results, not a vomiting wreck." A gruff voice said infront of her._

_The three men followed their bosses order, yanking the girl from her forlorn cage. She cried as they dragged her through the dark room, she threw her hands out, grabbing for anything; her hands slithered round two thin poles. She grasped for her life but the men pulled harder. A pair of small hands came around her wrist, cementing her position. She looked into the cage, squinting her eyes enough to see the dark shadow holding on to her, a boy. For some reason, this relieved her._

"_Don't worry Max, I got you." His eye's pierced her, assuring her of his promise. She didn't know who he was, but she trusted him. She bit back the tears as her ligaments stretched, the only thing she was certain of right now was that she was not going with these men._

"_Oh for goodness sake, use your tasers!" the man sighed._

_They charged the taser up, shoving it into the boy's side. He cried out in pain yet his grip didn't loosen. They repeatedly shoved it into him, his cries getting fainter and fainter until eventually, he let go._

_Before she could blink, she was pulled from the room, her hands still outstretched towards the boy._

_He pushed up against the bars, his face showing in the light. His messy black hair hung over his small angular face, and his pupils were hid amongst the intensity of his dark eyes._

"_MAX!" he yelled as the door was slammed._

_She felt a sudden jolt of pain as a dart was slammed into her neck._

"_She could be difficult, it would be better if she wasn't conscious." she heard a rusty old voice explain._

_She felt her body slowly relax until she was lost in her own unconsciousness._

* * *

My eye's flew open, my awareness of movement making me sit up. What I didn't expect was for my head to slam against something hard. "What the-"

"Max, darling your awake." Rubbing my head, I turned towards the source of voice.

My mom was sitting in the front of the car, holding a crumpled map in one hand and a coffee in the other outstretched to me. The car would explain the movement. I looked around, and sure enough I was in the back seat of my dad's car, sprawled out all over the place. I shifted into a more comfortable position accepting the coffee my mom held out to me. Draining it in one go, I wiped my mouth and threw it out the window, earning me disapproving looks from the parents.

"What!" I shrugged my shoulders. "Some criminal with community service will pick it up, I'm just helping them out a bit."

My mom turned back around, crossing her arms to show her disapproval, but my dad winked at me in the mirror, letting me know I was off the hook, well, with him anyway. As much as I love my mom, her tree hugging ways got on my nerves sometimes. She still disapproves of me eating meat, but hey, I might of lost most of my memory when I was 10 but I still remembered the basics; my name is Max, I was 10 and I love meat. Oh yeah, and I have wings. The one thing about me my mom loved the most, she said it was a gift to have the wings of a bird, and the freedom that entails it. But nonetheless, they had paid a surgeon to make it possible to retract them into my skin so it was possible for me to wear something else other than a jumper. I couldn't remember anything before the age of 10 exempt the few dreams I have here and there that I'm not even sure are real... although it feels like it. I just remember waking up in the woods and walking until I found a house, which luckily belonged to who I now call mom and dad. They immediately adopted me into their lifestyle, treating me normally, despite the wings. Which is a bummer because I hate doing the dishes. But that was about to change, because I was going to college.

My dad had encouraged sport pretty much from day two, and I had joined the local rugby club to keep him content. But my love of the sport had landed my team as state winners and I was offered a scholarship to a college in Georgia, which I readily accepted. It beat math anyday!

"Well, here we are!" my dad beamed, turning into the gates. I opened my mouth in awe as I stared out into the vast ground. In the middle, was an ancient looking white building that spanned off into the distance. Surrounding it was acres and acres of different kinds of playing fields; soccer, rugby, football, heck there was even a tennis court!

I climbed out of the car, dragging my duffel bag with me.

"Well honey, this is it." My mom sighed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Don't forget to flex your wings, don't want you going all stiff!"

I smiled as I pulled away giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I turned to my dad, pulling him into one of our man hugs, y'know the one where you clench hands and pat your hand on the other persons back, yup that one, because we are too cool!

My parents climbed back into the car, and I waved goodbye as they drove off.

Sighing, I started walking towards the building marked 'administration'. There were so many people around that I had to practically shimmy my way over. I slammed myself into the door, not expecting to be shoved back.

"Ow!"

Oh no. I peeked round the door, and lying on the floor was the best looking boy I had ever seen, holding a bloody nose, and glaring at me. _Well done Max_ I thought to myself.


End file.
